kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BebopKate
Unlocking Missions Hello BBS Theme RE:Sia What the hell you make me look like a villian all I did was just copy and paste infomration I got on KH site like KH13.com and KHInsider just like I usually did. I mean KH13.com and KHinsider usually got good infomration how the heck do I know the diffrence between fake or real. I mean why do you give me a waring about spouting nonsense I didn't even make facts about Sia, all sure the name is probably fake,wrong, or unoffical its just a frikin name at least I didn't write crap like how Sora and Riku are gay or etc . Beside I create alot of articles term for coded and I got the information from a game faq website and beside you guys didn't even get pissy if I even got the coded term named right. But no I got a waring for writing the name wrong but not facts. --Cococrash11 05:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Its not like I try to do it on purpose you know. --Cococrash11 05:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 You were the one who chose to begin an article with what you blatantly knew was a made-up name, in spite of being warned at least three times on your own talk page not to put speculation in articles like that, not to mention on other article talk pages. Besides, that "just a name" turns up in other places, like search engines, making it easier for outside users to find and misinterpret. Technically, it should have been deleted based on that, but your source is fairly reliable, the article was decently written, and I felt it would be a waste to delete it, so it was moved instead. I know you have made a lot of effort in trying to help us out, and you have improved quite a bit. I also know you are excited about the game coming out; trust me, we all are. But trying to get the jump on other editors with information by posting a fake name because you are not sure what to call an article is not the right step to take. In the future, please ask if you are not sure. It may take us a while to answer, but we will. I don't want to lose an editor who is eager to offer help and have shown they can do good work, and I know there are others here that feel the same way. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 06:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Look I had been warned severl times like my grammer, and editing but I don't remember speculation if I did remember I was still new at this. Beside how should I know that Sia is a fake name I just found the name in one of KH website and got excited about creating an article about character. Beside the site I've been to are very reliable. Look isn't there a way to erase my warning and start anew? Beside I got the information right but the name wrong and I promise I will be more careful and won't do something like that. --Cococrash11 07:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 That's the problem with the internet sometimes, isn't it? Lots of good information and then one little mis-informative bit in the middle. Since this was a misunderstanding, I'll revoke the warning. We certainly don't expect you to be perfect; goodness knows we're not (see the post below for an example in my case ^_-). But again, please feel free to ask questions; we want to see everyone improve as an editor and be part of our community here, and therefore we certainly don't mind them. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 09:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. --Cococrash11 18:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Coccorash11 Mission Articles Sockpuppeting + Vandalism I have left you an e-mail about my findings of a User who is using their IP Address to "sockpuppet." Please, reply so that necessary action may be taken against this user. -- 03:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. The issue has ben resolved here. -- 04:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep a watch on this for the time being; please let me know if anything else along these lines happens. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 04:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Waring Are you the person who distribute warning to other users? --Cococrash11 05:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :On the subject of warnings, admins, mods and highly frequent users can distribute warnings to other users if they go overboard. So she's not the only one, I can. Kryten, DTN, Xiggie, NinjaSheik, ENX and several others can. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 05:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Technically, any user can leave a warning as long as it is for a reason worth giving a warning. The list isn't limited to the staff and highly frequent users. -- 02:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wikimisconduct As per your request to alert you when a user is behaving unreasonably, NeutraVega insists on continuing an edit war with Maggosh by reverting Aeleus' image. He has used foul language several times and even directly told Maggosh to f*** off. LapisScarab 23:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) NeutraVega has stepped over the line. Please see this. LapisScarab 00:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I read the post. And I've honestly given up on NeutraVega. Please take him out. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 01:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wikimisconduct Now, what did Maggosh do ? TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 02:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Ventus Appearance How did you know about that? Anyway my question is just Ventus's first appearance. What Maggosh said doesn't make sense. I mean sure he first appear in Days I mean his first real appearce is the The Gathering Video. --Cococrash11 03:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Cococrash11 I mean the KH character first appears in the secret video is the same concept as Disney Character first appears in the movie. I mean in Mickey's page its Steamboat Willie and for Genie is the Aladdin movie. I mean its the same for the other characters who appeared in the secret video so the Secret Video does count. I'm the one who doesn't understand why you guys think that way? --Cococrash11 03:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :I am an admin ... I know all! ^_^ No, I just poke my nose onto other peoples' talk pages once in a while to make sure everything is good. :In light of Roxas's page, you do make a good point. I think we might want to move this to a more general discussion so we (the wiki, I mean) don't run into an issue with it in the future. We'll see what develops from there, but thank you for pointing this out to us. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) So how do you let other user espically Maggosh to understand it Or atleast other wiki people to understand it? --Cococrash11 03:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Coccrash11 :Well, I do. All we need to do is address it to everyone, in a forum post or something similar, that's what... TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 04:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) So you guys haven't even put my idea in the forum right? Then I'm going to make one now. --Cococrash11 02:12, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Isa's Etymology Countdown removed? Could you please Admin-protect Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Naminé's Drawoff/Voting? There was a situation there today with an anon, and it would be best to lock the page so that no additional votes can be made. And, very importantly, please see this. -- 22:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :See bottom section. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 01:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::The countdown coding falls into the realm of Guardian Soul or Kryten, because that was more their project. If you have a link to a coding page and it needs restoration, that I can do. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 04:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I actually was able to find the coding back in a old forum post, here. The code is after the first messages that ILHI leaves, and he instructs to add the coding into the JS.-- 04:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Help... We've got a vandal - . He vandalised the page twice, I need you to keep a tab on him, please. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 01:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) EDIT 01:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : That makes four times. Please take him out. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 01:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hexed snagged him, it would seem. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 04:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I see. ^_^ Thanks anyway. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 05:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Project BBS Mission Videos Standard Enemy Image names New Category Execution Idea A Few Questions Archives